Gombal
by Ms. Exypnos
Summary: 15 drabble tentang siapa menggombali siapa. Just for fun, guys!/Humor garing enak sekali/Gombal campuran. Next-gen mendominasi/no. 15 ada Lupin sama Sirius/Sorry for bad summary.../
Hai.

Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic ke-5. Ide ff ini muncul saat UTS (biasanya ide absurd saya mengalir deras saat UTS atau ujian lain). Ya, saya masih sekolah.

Summary : 15 drabble tentang siapa menggombali siapa. Just for fun, guys!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is JK Rowling's

Warning : Gaje, OOC, humor garing uenak tenan, dll. Murni ide saya sendiri, tidak copas ataupun nyontek. Kalau ada ff yang sama, pasti saya bacanya setelah saya bikin fic ini.

A/N : Setiap nomor tidak saling berhubungan. Tahun dan keadaannya pun berbeda-beda.

* * *

 **Gombal**

 **Ms. Exypnos © 2016**

 **Harry Potter is JK Rowling's**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Scorpius dan Rose**

Sore itu, Scorpius dan Rose sedang duduk berdua di tepi danau hitam.

"Rose, tahu, nggak, kelemahanku?" tanya Scorpius sambil memainkan rambut merah Rose. Rose yang duduk di sampingnya menggeleng.

"Tidak, tuh."

"Aku bagaikan es. Kau bagaikan api," lanjut Scorpius.

"Lalu—" perkataan Rose terpotong.

"Sst. Kau tahu, 'kan, es selalu meleleh jika ada api?"

"Tap—"

" _Please,_ Rose. Kali ini saja."

Dan Es pun mencium Api.

 **2\. Al dan Rose**

The Burrow sangat ramai hari itu. Keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang ada di sana sedang merayakan kesuksesan Al dan Rose karena menjadi Prefek.

"Hey, Rose," panggil Al. Rose yang ada di sebelahnya pun menoleh.

"Apa, Al?"

"Kurasa, nanti tidak hanya siswa Hogwarts saja yang takluk padamu," kata Al. Rose tertawa mendengarnya,

"Maksudnya? Lagipula, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Aku belum menjadi Ketua Murid. Siswa Gryffindor pun pasti ada yang tidak menurutiku."

Al meneruskan ucapannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Rose barusan, "kurasa hatiku juga takluk padamu."

"Al..." Rose menatap Al. Raut Al yang tadinya serius langsung berubah. Ia nyengir sambil menunjukkan dua jari kanannya.

"Hehe... _Peace, my sis."_

 **3\. Teddy dan Victoire**

Liburan Ted dan Vic dijalani dengan sukses. Sekarang, Teddy dan Victoire—yang sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan—bersiap untuk menghadapi OWL ( _Ordinary Wizarding Levels)._ Teddy terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. Rambutnya yang biasa berwarna biru jika suasana hatinya sedang normal kini berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Kau kenapa, Ted?" tanya Victoire. Teddy tidak menjawab.

"Ted?" Teddy tetap diam. Tatapan khawatir Victoire berubah saat melihat warna rambut Teddy.

"Rambutmu imut sekali, Ted!" ucap Vic lagi. Sekarang, wajah Ted yang perlahan berubah warna. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

"Uhm... Vic," Ted terlihat ragu. "Sebenarnya, rambutku berubah jadi warna _pink_ jika aku jatuh cinta."

Victoire terpaku di tempatnya. Teddy melanjutkan.

"Dan kurasa... Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"..."

"Vic?"

" _I love you too,_ Ted."

 **4\. James dan Rose**

"Hai, James," sapa Rose ceria dari dapur kediaman Potter sambil membawa dua buah gelas air dingin. Ya, keluarga Rose sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Potter. Ron dan Hugo sedang bermain Quidditch bersama Harry dan Lily di belakang rumah. Hermione sedang mengobrol bersama Ginny. Sedangkan Al dan Rose sedang membahas pelajaran di kamar Al.

"Oh, hai, Rose," balas James sambil memakai mantelnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku suka mantelmu, ngomong-ngomong," ucap Rose sambil mengamati mantel cokelat milik James. James tersenyum jahil.

"Daripada suka sama mantelku, kenapa tidak suka denganku saja, Rose?"

"James, _please,"_ kata Rose datar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Haha... Bercanda, Rose. Aku berangkat dulu! Sampaikan itu pada yang lain."

"Memang aku babumu? Kau mau kemana, sih?"

"Rahasia," jawab James sambil tersenyum misterius. Rose memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, terserah. Hati-hati, James!" pesan Rose. James mengacungkan jempolnya, keluar rumah, lalu ber- _apparate._ Tanpa James ketahui, saat itu juga, Rose tersenyum.

 **5\. Rose dan Scorpius**

"Hai, Score," sapa Rose sore itu. Ia dan Scorpius memang janjian untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan, sekalian melakukan 'hal-hal yang lain' _._

"Hai, Rose," balas Scorpius. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Rose pun memulai aksinya. Ia sudah mmpelajari ini dari Anne, salah satu teman sekamarnya yang hobi menggoda cowok Hogwarts. Kabarnya, Baron Berdarah juga pernah digodanya.

"Score..."

"Rose."

"Kau tahu aroma kesukaanku?"

"Apa?"

"Aroma mawar... Dan _mint,"_ Rose menjawab lamat-lamat.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan?" lanjutnya.

" _I love you, My Rose._ "

 **6\. James dan Dominique**

"Hey, Dom. Ayahmu kerja di bank, ya?" tanya James. Dominique Weasley yang sedang membaca _W _itch Week__ _ly_ _ _di salah satu sofa Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah James.__

"Kau sudah tahu itu, James," kata Dom.

"Kurasa kau juga memiliki bakat serupa."

"Maksudnya?" Dom terlihat bingung.

"Ya, serupa. Bedanya, kalau ayahmu mengontrol lemari besi—"

"Memangnya ayahku goblin, apa?!" kata Dom sewot.

"Sst. Kalau ayahmu mengontrol lemari besi, kalau kau mengontrol hatiku..."

"Ck. Kau tidak jelas, James," kata Dom. "Pergi sana!"

"Uh... Kau menyakiti hatiku," kata James sambil memegang dadanya, seakan-akan ada sebilah pedang yang menancap di dadanya.

"Cepat!"

"Galaknya..."

"Sekarang!"

"Iya, _Mum._ Iya." James pun menyerah dan berjalan ke seorang gadis kelas empat.

 **7\. Lorcan dan Lily**

"Lily..."

"Lorcan," balas Lily malu-malu.

"'Kok kamu cantik, sih?"

"'Kan aku cewek," Lily masih menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Kamu manis banget. Manisnya lebih dari lolipop. Cantiknya lebih dari bunga lili."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya. Nih. Kamu tahu, nggak, perbedaan kamu sama bunga lili?"

"Tahu, dong. Kalau bunga lili itu tanaman, kalau aku manusia! Iya, 'kan?"

"Bukan..." sanggah Lorcan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terus apaan, dong?"

"Kalau bunga lili ada di halaman rumahku. Kalau kamu ada di hatiku."

"Lorcan..." kata Lily sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merona. "Makasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Lorcan malu-malu.

 **8\. Lysander dan Rose**

Sore itu, cahaya keemasan matahari menyinari kastil Hogwarts. Kastil yang biasanya terlihat suram itu kini terlihat lebih bercahaya. Lysander dan Rose berjalan berdua ke asrama Gryffindor. Baru saja tim Quidditch Gryffindor selesai latihan.

"Hey, Rose," Lysander memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Iya, Lys?"

"Cuacanya indah, ya. Seperti dirimu. Indah."

"Eh?"

 **9\. Victoire dan Teddy**

"Hai, _My Ted_ ," kata Victoire sambil duduk di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Hai, _My Vic_."

"Ted, kayaknya besok Owl aku nggak bisa konsentrasi, deh," keluh Victoire. Ted menengok ke arah wanita keturunan seperdelapan Veela itu.

"Kenapa?" Ted terlihat ingin tahu.

"Pas OWL kita seruangan, 'kan? Nah, masalahnya, setiap ada kamu di dekatku aku nggak bisa konsentrasi! Pasti pikiranku terus-terusan ke kamu..."

"Ah, Victoire bisa aja."

"Ya, bisa, lah! Pacarnya Teddy, gitu... Masa' nggak bisa, sih?"

 **10\. Hugo dan Lily**

"Hugo, kamu milih malaikat atau setan?" tanya Lily.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tanya kayak gitu?" Hugo balas bertanya.

"Udah, jawab aja," Lily bersikeras. Hugo langsung menjawab.

"Malaikat, dong!"

"Kenapa malaikat? Al dan James menjawab setan."

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Aku hanya menjawab malaikat karena hanya itu yang pertama melintas di otakku," jawab Hugo sambil memandang Lily.

"Oh, ya? Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Menjawabnya cepat sekali."

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu, Lils. Kau seperti malaikat bagiku."

"Hugs, malaikat itu cowok."

"Biarin. Yang penting aku sedang memikirkanmu."

 **11\. Ron dan Hermione**

Hermione berjengit ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ya ampun, Ron! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Hermione.

"Kau sedang ngapain, 'Mione?" tanya Ron.

"Kau tidak melihatku? Jelas-jelas aku sedang memasak seperti ini," kata Hermione.

" _Sorry,_ 'Mione. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat. Aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Dibutakan oleh cintaku padamu." Dan Hermione tidak mempedulikan masakannya yang gosong.

 **12\. Fred dan Rose**

"Hei, semuanya! Lihatlah! Aku punya Amortentia di sini! Produk baru Sihir Sakti Weasley! Masukkan kertas bertuliskan nama lengkap orang yang ingin kau beri, lalu minumkan ini padanya! Dijamin dia akan tergila-gila padamu! Efek sampingnya cuma ngiler, 'kok, " kata Fred sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah botol. Seluruh siswa Gryffindor yang sedang bersantai di ruangan itu menoleh heran ke arah Fred. Beberapa siswi malah langsung cekikikan dan mengeluarkan uang mereka.

Rose, selaku Prefek Gryffindor, tidak bisa diam saja. Maka, ia mendekati Fred dan menyodorkan tangannya di depan hidung pemuda itu.

"Berikan padaku!" kata Rose. Fred menjauhkan botol berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencampurkannya dengan minumanmu!" kata Rose sewot.

" _No, no, no,_ Rose! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu supaya aku tergila-gila padamu! Cukup dengan menjadi dirimu yang biasa, aku sudah tergila-gila padamu," kata Fred.

"Hentikan candaanmu, Fred. Berikan botol itu padaku sekarang!" Fred nyengir.

"Dua _galleon."_

 **13\. Louis dan Rose**

Sore itu, keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang kelas 5 dan 7 sedang berlajar bersama di Perpustakaan. Mereka adalah Rose, Al, James, Fred, dan Louis. Louis yang kebetullan duduk di sebelah Rose pun berbisik.

"Rose, kau sudah siap _O.W.L_?" tanyanya. Rose yang sedang sibuk memelototi angka-angka di perkamennya menoleh ke arah sepupunya itu.

"Belum. Aku memang sudah hapal hampir semua materi. Tapi itu semua _hampir._ Aku harus menghapalkan semuanya malam ini, termasuk rumus-rumus di pelajaran Aritmanchy ini. _O.W.L_ tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi, Lou!" walaupun berbisik, Rose terdengar sangat frustrasi. "Kalau kau bagaimana? Sudah siap _N.E.W.T_?"

"Sudah, sih. Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku belum siap."

"Apa itu?" Rose terlihat penasaran.

Louis menatap Rose penuh arti, lalu berbisik, "berpisah darimu."

Rose memutar bola matanya, sementara Louis tersenyum nakal.

"Hey, hentikan obrolan bisik-bisik kalian!" tegur James. "Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?"

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Louis sambil tersenyum sok misterius. Rose pun memutar bola matanya lagi, sedangkan James mendengus.

 **14\. Harry dan Ginny**

 _Suatu malam di kamar Harry dan Ginny..._

"Gin, Al menjadi kapten Quidditch. James diterima menjadi Auror. Lily menjadi yang terbaik di kelas Herbologi dan Ramalan se-angkatan. Kita beri mereka hadiah apa, ya?" tanya Harry.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kita berikan, Harry. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin."

"Oh, baiklah. Oh, ya, Gin. Dulu, saat di Hogwarts, aku pernah merasa luar biasa jengkel padamu."

"Kapan?"

"Saat pertandingan Quidditch."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat Snitch. Mataku terus-terusan menatapmu," kata Harry. Ginny tersenyum. Pipinya memerah.

" _I love you,"_ kata Ginny.

" _I love you too,"_ kata Harry. Ia pun menghadap ke arah istrinya itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium Ginny.

 **15\. Remus dan Sirius**

"Remus…" panggil Sirius.

"Sirius." Remus Lupin menjawab dengan pendek.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Bahkan setelah kita pergi dari dunia, kamu tetap nggak balas cintaku dan malah milih Tonks. Kenapa, Remus?!" suara Sirius mengeras.

"…" Lupin tidak menjawab. Tatapannya mengarah lurus ke belakang bahu Sirius.

"Jawab aku!"

"…"

"Remus John Lupin!"

"Berhenti meneriakiku."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Karena… Aku mencintai Tonks dan tidak mencintaimu!"

"Remus…"

"Sini. Mendekatlah padaku." Sirius mendekat ke arah Lupin.

"Diam dulu. Aku mencintaimu, 'kok. Tenang saja. Masalahnya, tadi ada Nymphadora di belakangmu. _Sorry,_ ya, Sirius. Aku tetap mencintaimu, 'kok."

"…"

 _Fin_

Huwaa! Apa ini?! Tiba-tiba saya nulis ending yang _krikrik_ kayak gitu. Pengen nulis lebih banyak, tapi ide masih mampet. Pengeeen banget nulis pairing Dumbledore sama McGonagall. Ada yang punya aide, nggak?

O.W.L : Ordinary Wizarding Level. Anak-anak kelas 5 yang menjalani OWL ini.

N.E.W.T : nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Anak-anak kelas 7 yang menjalani NEWT ini.

Baiklah. Maafkan saya atas fanfic yang jauh (banget) dari kata sempurna ini. Akhir kata (?), terima kasih. Oh, iya. Review, please?


End file.
